User blog:Chubbyman2/Greetings
As anybody who is a student might know, I am writing this during the March Break, which is a week-long break that occurs during the month of March to help students relax and, more importantly, help teachers pull themselves together. Black Bullet has been my favourite anime series since I began pondering about what my favourite ones were. I started watching anime back in eighth grade, and I still remember how Black Bullet was one of the first ones I saw (probably the fourth or fifth), and it was mainly because I was...intrigued by the high-kick scene from the anime that someone posted on Youtube. I personally still like Black Bullet, and I doubt anything will ever replace the feelings I've had and still have for it. The reason I'm writing this is because I'm betting on the incredibly miniscule chance that someone like me, who shares my interest in science, math, and anime, will see this blog and befriend me. No, I do not have many friends, but unlike others, it is because I choose not to. Do I think that makes me cool? No, I sincerely don't. I only believe in making friends that I want to have as friends, and not because they were forced into my class, was the child of a friend of my parents', or something along those lines. I make friends because I want to, not because I have to. I rest easy in that knowledge, and the fact that I can make friends if I want to. Getting back to the topic at hand, Black Bullet is an amazing light novel series, and I wouldn't be surprised if Shiden Kanzaki is actually a phenomenal writer (I blame the publishing and translating companies for any bad writing in the English version). However, I do sincerely wish he could at least give his fans some sense of closure, even if he isn't continuing the series. I wish that he could finish the eighth light novel, and leave the series as a decent 5-arc storyline that everyone already likely expected wasn't going to receive some sort of grand finale. To be honest, I have contemplated about potentially writing my own conclusion to this whole storyline, and add potentially new storylines based off of the different Easter Eggs presented throughout the seven novels already written. Obviously, it would just be to satisfy my need for closure, but nevertheless, it would be nice. Preferably, I would like to at least meet Mr. Kanzaki to ask him about the series and obtain his personal opinion on what should happen, how he would have made it happen, his original storyboard ideas, etc. However, I did say "contemplated", as I feel that I have many obligations already, and I could probably not pursue this whole fiasco without dedicating my life to it. Perhaps one day in the future, I will bring an end to this series, and despite how that statement sounds, I wish for a good end. I am no writer, but I can learn, and maybe, I will just create my own series inspired by this. That would at least be a compromise, now wouldn't it? Dreams for the future? Eh, if you've gotten this far, you're clearly somewhat interested by this "bio page", so I'll explain. First of all, this blog is more for my sake than anyone else's, and it is meant for me to ramble on and on about whatever I want, kind of like what Jin does at the end of every Kagerou Daze light novel (haha). I know that the future is bright, and I wish to be at the forefront of it. The entire reason I even thought of researching about biomedical engineering, the field I'm currently interested in pursuing, is because of Sumire Muroto and her New Humanity Creation Project. Now, obviously I don't want to create mechanical soldiers from near-dead people, stripping them of their humanity and condemning them to a life of a half-human, half-cyborg. Actually, now that I think about it, it wouldn't be so bad. Sometimes, when I feel angry at the world, I start thinking about what Dr. Muroto said, about how she had created the mechanical soldiers as a manifestation of her hatred towards the world. Of course, things that make me angry are practically meaningless compared to what she went through, but, nevertheless, relatability is relatability. Sometimes, I think about locking myself up in a dimly-lit basement, doing nothing in particular for the rest of my life, but then I also remember the things I want to see, the things I want to do, and the things I wish to experience before I die. She and I do share a common quality, though; we both don't like strong scents. I don't have anything else to say at the moment, other than DON"T JUDGE A SERIES BY ITS ANIME ADAPTATION!!! Usually one would be able to (i.e. Asterisk War, Oregairu), but most of the time, it's better to read the light novels first (i.e. Kagerou Project, SAO, Black Bullet). Read, read, and read some more. Follow Yuuji's three life principles that his master taught him, and you'll do fine in life. "Run fast, hit hard, read books." If you got to this point, congrats! Send me a message or something, because I'd really like to know you! Chubbyman2 (talk) 02:38, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts